


Triad

by SebastianAD



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory Relationship, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: A day in the life of a polyamory relationship. Morning wake up sex.





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Jefferson Airplane  
> Lovingly researched by my wonderful Wife and my sweet husband

She woke up to the rocking feeling of being on a ship. She heard a chuckle, a slurp, and a moan instead of waves and smiled. Not a ship, just home. She cracked an eye and saw the steaming cup of coffee left on the dresser. She also noticed the clock that only read 06:30. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she accepted their peace offering and sat up.  
Groaning as little as possible she took a sip and looked towards her husbands. They had tired her out thoroughly the night before and she felt a burning pull in most of her muscles. She marveled at their stamina as she watched them enjoying each other. Chris was spread out on his back with Tom lying in the opposite direction on top of his belly. One of Chris’s arms were wrapped around Tom’s waist and was holding him down tightly. He was sucking on most of Tom’s cock while he was spreading three fingers into Tom’s greedy asshole.  
She watched Tom writhing on top of Chris and took another sip. She watched his curly head bob from between Chris’s thighs while his legs were trembling from Chris’s attentions. He finally pushed himself up with a filthy groan and let Chris’s cock drop from his mouth. He sat up and wiggled backwards, trying to get more of Chris’s fingers inside him.  
“Morning fellas.”  
“Ahh, sorry darling. We were trying to be quiet but Chris started getting rough.”  
She finished her cup and watched Chris give Tom’s ass a solid smack. They did try to behave but once they started playing they lost track of the world. As Tom arched back Chris chuckled and removed his fingers. He let go of Tom’s cock and kissed the inside of his thigh. Then he casually tossed Tom to the side and smiled at her. They both ignored Tom’s indignant squeak.  
“You want in on this sweetheart?”  
“I’m not interrupting you guys?”  
“Not at all. Just about to switch up and he needs more. He’s such a greedy boy.”  
Laughing he leaned forward and kissed her. Tom pushed him aside and collected his own kiss. Then he flopped on his back in Chris’s place and patted his chest.  
“Come here Darling. I am a greedy boy. The morning doesn’t start right if I can’t taste you.”  
Chris smiled at her as she put her mug down and crawled over to Tom. He playfully swatted her ass as he moved to the bottom of the bed. She settled herself on Tom’s belly and leaned forward for another kiss.  
As Tom ran his hands around her soft body he also licked up into her mouth. He felt Chris push his knees apart and sighed. More was always better. Then he jumped and giggled as Chris ran his beard up his thigh and then his tongue up his seam. As he was licking down Tom’s cock, Tom was nibbling on her neck. He circled his fingers around her clit and all three of them just gently played for a while.  
A few moments later she felt large hands wrap themselves around her waist and lift her backwards. She braced herself on Tom’s chest and Chris slowly impaled her on Tom’s thick cock. Tom fondled her breasts as she slowly took him deep. As she started rocking, Chris let go and kissed her neck. She felt the bed dip as Chris knelt between Tom’s knees. He started to tease Tom’s hole with his cock tip and Tom moaned. He was torn between thrusting up to get deeper inside her and pushing back to get more of Chris into himself.  
With a deep groan Chris grabbed both of Tom’s thighs and pulled him down the bed. As Tom’s mouth opened in a silent groan as that large cock split him open she leaned forward and kissed him. She rocked her hips and held him tightly as Chris started moving. Within moments Chris matched her pace and Tom’s hands started moving everywhere. He caressed her, grabbed for him, and rubbed on his own chest. He felt too hot, too full, and too electric. And it wasn’t enough. He leaned up and pulled her closer. Rubbing his face into those tantalizing breasts with a moan. He fell back down and started moaning with pleasure.  
She felt Chris get rougher and she started to swivel her hips. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chris bury himself balls deep and gave her own moan. She looked back to Tom and felt the tightness grow in her stomach. He was bucking upwards and being pulled down the bed. The look of pure lust on his face and the filthy noises coming from Chris was almost enough. She could feel Tom’s long cock thrusting up into her belly and his fingers found her clit again.   
Chris broke first as Tom starting moaning what sounded like harder and more. He shoved himself as deep as he could go and rested his flushed face on her back. Chris came with a broken groan and she felt Tom trembling under her.  
“Come for us Tom. While Chris is painting the insides of your ass and I’m full of your cock. Come for us!”  
Tom closed his eyes and arched back with a cry. She felt his cock pulsing within her and he clutched at her waist almost painfully. She rode him harder and felt her own release climb but before she could beg for help she felt four hands on her. Tom grabbed her neck and circled her clit again. Chris grabbed her hips and worked her harder. She screamed as she was ground down on Tom’s cock and her nails bit into his chest as she came hard.   
She rode out her orgasm and before she flopped forward bonelessly she felt herself being lifted up and cradled between two large, sweaty bodies. They curled around one another, a contented sticky mess and just relaxed within each other’s embrace. Tom had almost fallen asleep when Chris’s stomach gave a loud growl. Chris just chuckled and snuggled closer.  
“So, who’s up for a quick wash and some brekkie?”  
“I wish you could get pancakes delivered.”  
“A worthy idea for another morning my Darling. Today though, your wish is granted. I fixed breakfast before I came upstairs to wake up Chris. It’s warming in the oven.”  
“Brilliant! You two stay here and I’ll run it up. Then we can eat and have a nice dessert after!”  
“Are you never satisfied?”  
“Big men have big appetites!”  
“Very true big man. Stay here our wife. We’ll bring up the trays. I made too much for Chris to handle alone.”  
“Don’t get distracted. And remember the coffee. What would I do without my lovely men to improve my mornings?”  
“Let’s never find out. And keep that thought. We may have broken a chair getting frisky last night. They just don’t make things sturdy like they used to.”  
She kissed them both and swatted both their rears. As they left the bedroom, bare assed, she smiled. She could hear them giggling and kissing on the stairs already. Deciding she had enough time for a quick cleanup she went into the bathroom. She could hear them singing in the kitchen as she was jumping into the shower. Humming her own tune she soaped up and wished every day could start like their Saturdays. Tom was right, more was better.


End file.
